User blog:LuisAngel01/Q
Hi everyone''!'' Today I have a new section of FSF's Q&A, so here are the questions''!'' ---- Question 1: What inspires you to create your characters? Answer 1: To make the characters I was inspired first by a personality, from that personality I imagine in a set of styles, as I go thinking I will analyze the options available in the applications, and from that I start to develop the character, once the character I adapt the colors of the clothes and/or physical characteristics obtaining either a pattern between 2-4 colors and a hairstyle appropriate for the character. Once I review all the possibilities and adjustments I end the character, but before publishing it I wait for a while in case some new idea comes for the character, once it passes through that period of time, the character is completely finished and waiting For publication. In the case of the name, I'll think about it while I'm doing the character, until I reach the ideal or imagine an unusual name. Question 2: Why is there a mid-tournament format change in some tournaments? Answer 2: The reason why this happens is mainly due to reduce the complexity of the system that is used in the tournament and that anyone can understand, and it is easier to participate or register the votes. In some cases they are carried out for reasons of time and we are forced to change the structure to obtain results as soon as possible and to be fair for all. In the Customers League Championship and/or Customer Grand Tournamnet tournaments, these changes are more common, as they are more dependent on aspects such as the size of the community or the time that can be devoted to the tournament, they tend to change format even Before they start, they have to adapt to meet certain requirements to meet expectations and reach the interest of more users. So do not worry if the tournament changes format, this will not put anyone at a disadvantage, and if you catch any irregularity, we quickly take care of that. Question 3: Why the community was renamed and why was choosed to be called "Flipline Studios Fandom"? Answer 3: At first, the community was called "Flipline Fan Characters Wiki" because the community was dedicated only to the characters made by fans of Flipline Studios, but as time passed and due to various changes that occurred in our environment or context, we chose to do a total remodeling of what our community would be, this remodeling began shortly after the community's first anniversary and lasted for months. Among the changes that were made it was decided that the community would be dedicated to all types of content made by fans or derived from Flipline Studios in which fans put their side among other aspects related to Flipline Studios, so the community was renamed as "Flipline Studios Fandom" and has retained its name since then. The reason why the said name was chosen was mainly because of the content to which the community would be dedicated. The term Fandom, like the terms "Fanon", "Fandub" or "Fan Canon" are used to define content made by fans. According to the Oxford Dictionary (in addition Wikipedia if you are most curious) the word or the term "Fandom" means, in a summarized way, "The fans of a particular person, team, fictional series, etc. regarded collectively as a community or subculture.", and being the only term endorsed by the Oxford dictionary, was the most appropriate to be used in the name of our community, besides being the reason why WIKIA was renamed as FANDOM, name which maintains until today. In this way our community "Flipline Studios Fandom" is a community that is dedicated to the content fanon, fan canon, canon and fandub of Flipline Studios (similar than ocurrs with the Harry Potters Fandom or Star Wars Fandom), and is the only one until today that has a context of such a large content of Flipline Studios made by fans of Flipline Studios. ---- That's all for now''!'' If you are a curious user and want to know more, you can leave your question here, you can also leave a question to all admins about how works here''!'' Stay tuned for more''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts Category:Q&A Section